Inexacto en el tiempo
by PukitChan
Summary: ¿Cómo se escribe una historia de amor? Quizá con el paso del tiempo, los detalles y los pequeños momentos.
1. Sobre la historia

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi y a todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos. Yo escribo esto por simple y puro pasatiempo (y como forma de evadir mis responsabilidades), así que no se obtienen beneficios económicos al respecto. Nada más y nada menos.**

**Título:** Inexacto en el tiempo

**Autor:** PukitChan

**Sobre aspectos técnicos del fic:** Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica entre sí, escritos sencillamente porque comencé a ver el anime y me nació escribir algo. Así que, siendo sincera, no tengo una fecha determinada para escribirlos y publicarlos, simplemente los iré subiendo a medida que me dé inspiración para hacerlos, imaginando escenas entre los protagonistas. De igual manera, deben saber que recientemente comencé a ver el anime y leer el manga, así que espero puedan perdonarme por algunos detalles que quizá pase por alto. Juro que escribo esto con muchísimo amor.

**Pareja:** Shoto Todoroki/Izuku Midoriya. Mención pasada sobre Kacchan/Deku.

**Sobre la historia:** Para ubicarnos, esta serie de drabbles parten de la idea de que Kacchan y Deku tuvieron una primera relación, el primer amor, pero eventualmente terminaron. Tiempo después, Shoto e Izuku comenzaron a salir. Una simple transición de estas historias de amor, que, como dice el título, son momentos inexactos en el tiempo. Así que habrán drabbles desde las perspectivas de Deku, Shoto y Kacchan.** NO** se hará _bashing_ a ningún personaje, así que evitemos cualquier situación al respecto.

**Si te sientes a gusto con todos estos detalles, ¡bienvenida seas! Sino, ruego que salgas de inmediato de esta pequeña historia. ¡Corre como alma que lleva el diablo! Dicho está; sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**


	2. Él

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi y a todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos. Yo escribo esto por simple y puro pasatiempo (y como forma de evadir mis responsabilidades), así que no se obtienen beneficios económicos al respecto. Nada más y nada menos.**

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

**Inexacto en el tiempo**

Por:

PukitChan

**I**

**_Él_**

Sin poder evitarlo, Midoriya desvió su mirada. Sabía que en algún momento, ambos llegarían a ese punto. Después de todo, lo que habían vivido juntos en aquel distante pasado fue intenso, tanto, que era imposible pretender que podía ser olvidado. Los días que vivió junto con Kacchan aún eran hermosos y, al mismo tiempo, terriblemente dolorosos.

Por eso, cuando todo terminó, cuando se alejó y logró superarlos, jamás imaginó que encontraría a alguien más. Nunca creyó que enamorarse sería tan sorprendentemente fácil y tan dulce. Porque Shoto era todo amabilidad, ternura y cuidado. Era sincero y torpe al mismo tiempo. Shoto nunca tuvo miedo ni pretendió ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué él? —insistió el otro, totalmente irritado, y Midoriya sólo apretó sus labios. Esperaba reclamos fuera de tiempo, gritos estúpidos o inclusive una pelea inadecuada. Estaba preparado para ello. Estaba listo para luchar. Y quizás, eso también había sido parte del problema todo ese tiempo: con Kacchan, siempre se trataba de una pelea. No había un momento para relajarse. Para abrazarse, cerrar los ojos y descansar—. ¡¿Por qué él?!

Al levantar sus ojos, Midoriya descubrió la presencia de Shoto mirándolos a la distancia. Sabía que no intervendría; había peleas que eran exclusivas de Izuku y ésta era una de ellas; la diferencia radicaba en que al terminar la lucha, Shoto estaría ahí, esperándolo como cada día.

—Porque —murmuró, buscando la mirada enojada de Kacchan—, Shoto no tiene que poner excusas para estar a mi lado. No tiene que beber de más para decirme que me ama. No lo considera un error.

Katsuki bajó lentamente su brazo.

Deku siempre había sido un error.

_Un error._

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

**Autora al habla:** Muchas gracias por leer. Y más gracias si les nace algún pequeño comentario a esta mini-aventura. Saludos.


	3. Enamorado

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi y a todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos. Yo escribo esto por simple y puro pasatiempo (y como forma de evadir mis responsabilidades), así que no se obtienen beneficios económicos al respecto. Nada más y nada menos.**

* * *

**ƸӜƷ**

**Inexacto en el tiempo**

Por:

PukitChan

**II**

**_Enamorado_**

Shoto sabía que para Izuku, Bakugo siempre sería alguien especial. Alguien por quien correría y lucharía. Alguien a quien no dudaría en salvar. Bakugo, por su parte, también lo sabía, aunque esta ayuda, a veces necesaria, no era siempre bienvenida.

¿Celos? Sí. A veces estaban ahí, punzando en su cabeza. Como un molesto cosquilleo que se niega a desaparecer. Sería estúpido no reconocerlos. Pero sería más estúpido aún si permitía que eso afectara su relación.

—Porque —dijo y Ground Zero elevó una ceja, en medio del caos que ambos habían dejado. De verdad, algún día alguno de los dos tenía que madurar—, amar y e_star enamorado_ son dos cosas diferentes.

No es que Shoto fuera alguien muy avispado respecto a los sentimientos. Porque no lo era. De hecho, era malísimo en eso. Torpe hasta el extremo. E Izuku lo sabía, porque cuando rio, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano, sin darse cuenta de que ese gesto hacía acelerar su corazón, le dijo:

—Jamás imaginé que tú también estuvieras enamorado de mí, Todoroki-kun.

De verdad eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Porque aunque Midoriya amaba a un montón de personas, entre ellas Bakugo, sólo estaba enamorado de una: de él. De Shoto Todoroki.

—Menuda mierda —exclamó Katsuki, frunciendo su ceño—. Como si acaso me importaran sus asquerosos y repulsivos sentimientos.

Shoto entrecerró sus ojos y se preguntó si debería agradecer esa falta de sinceridad por parte del otro.

No es que Bakugo hubiera dejado a Izuku.  
En realidad, lo había perdido.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a ****DarkPotterMalfoy por sus hermosas palabras!**

¡Excelente inicio de semana!


End file.
